


Late For Dinner

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-17
Updated: 2007-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the "Area" challenge ontolkien_weekly.  And yes, I'm as guilty of this as Sam... mostly it's making cookies (and a mess) and then not having any to give my hungry husband... *grin*  But like Boromir, I'm resourceful.





	Late For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Area" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). And yes, I'm as guilty of this as Sam... mostly it's making cookies (and a mess) and then not having any to give my hungry husband... *grin* But like Boromir, I'm resourceful.

The camp was a disaster area. Dirty pots and pans were _everywhere_.

Sam looked up from his scrubbing at Strider's cough. "Oh--Mr. Strider, sir, we weren't expecting..." He broke off and gestured at the pan. "Dinner. Merry and Pippin helped."

"I can see that." Dryly. "Is there enough for us?"

"Er...well, they were hungry."

"I see." Sam flinched.

Boromir took Aragorn's arm. "Come--I'm sure we can find _something_ to fill you up." Aragorn glared at him, but followed.

Sam breathed easier when they disappeared. Next time, he'd remember to make enough for ten hobbits, not just eight.


End file.
